Petit Roi Gardien Des Ours
by Aigie-san
Summary: "Draco, je sais ce que tu essayes de faire et je sais où. Si tu ne tiens pas à voir tes secrets divulgués, rejoins-moi dans la Salle sur Demande. Tu frapperas trois coups distincts à la porte. Puis cinq. Détruits ce mot après l'avoir lu. - Peut-être un ami, cela dépend de toi." [RegulusxDraco]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à J.K Rowling.**

 ** **/!\ POUR UN PUBLIC AVERTI /!\****

 ** **SCÈNES POUVANT CHOQUER LES TROP JEUNES LECTEURS****

 **Petit Roi Gardien Des Ours**

Draco avait essayé de le semer en courant. Il avait essayé de lui crier dessus, de lui faire peur. Il l'avait même frappé. Quelques coups de pied à la force dosée, puis avec une véritable violence, quitte à lui faire mal, mais peu importait ses tentatives, jamais l'animal n'avait abandonné. Ce chat obèse, avec sa fourrure épaisse laissant des poils partout, et son horrible face écrasée sertie d'yeux mauvais... Longtemps, il lui avait fait froid dans le dos, puis il avait fini par s'habituer. Il avait rendu les armes. Ni les cris, ni les coups, ni même les sortilèges n'y changeaient quoi que ce soit ; le félin le suivait à la trace. L'héritier Malfoy n'avait toujours pas compris comment la bête faisait pour savoir lorsqu'il était seul et pour le retrouver, mais ici aussi, il sentait que le combat était perdu d'avance.

Depuis le temps qu'il devait supporter le chat de la Sang-de-Bourbe, il s'était rendu compte que ce dernier se volatilisait chaque fois quelques instants avant que quelqu'un ne le rejoigne, comme s'il savait que le Serpentard craignait qu'on le voie en compagnie de l'animal d'un membre du Trio d'Or. Draco n'avait toujours pas décidé si le félin était totalement stupide ou particulièrement intelligent. Après tout, il fallait avoir quelques cases en moins pour s'être laissé frapper sans rien dire et pour coller un ennemi notoire de sa maîtresse, mais tout de même... la bête avait saisi qu'il ne voulait pas être vu en sa compagnie et s'arrangeait pour que les choses demeurent secrètes.

Enfin, voilà à quoi il pensait quand, en route pour sa sixième année à Poudlard, seul dans son wagon parce que tous ses amis étaient partis se dégourdir les jambes, il entendit gratter au bas de la porte. Il ouvrit d'un coup de baguette en soupirant et l'énorme chat orange de Miss-je-sais-tout vint se coucher à côté de lui sur la banquette.

-Tu es un peu plus laid chaque année qui passe, vieux gros chat, railla Draco.

Pour toute réponse, l'animal tendit une patte et lui enfonça ses griffes dans la cuisse. L'héritier Malfoy bondit en grimaçant. Les deux êtres se lancèrent le même regard plein d'éclairs. L'année commençait bien.

[... ... ...]

Draco passa dans la salle commune déserte des Serpentard comme une ombre, rejoignant son dortoir. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il n'arrivait à rien. Ni à tuer Dumbledore, ni à faire entrer les Mangemorts dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il savait que la vie de ses parents était en jeu, pourtant, il avait beau se creuser les méninges, rien n'y faisait. Le Quidditch lui manquait, même s'il savait qu'il était loin d'être un attrapeur de génie comme pouvait l'être Saint Potter. Il séchait cours sur cours, mangeait peu, dormait de moins en moins.

Il s'inquiétait pour son père, emprisonné à Azkaban, et pour sa mère, restée seule au manoir, à la merci du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ah, il était loin, désormais, le moment où il s'était vanté auprès de ses amis de pouvoir réaliser une mission pour le Lord Noir. A présent, l'héritier Malfoy ne riait plus. Ne souriait plus. Ne vivait plus. Sa santé se détériorait à vue d'œil et il avait la paradoxale impression que les journées étaient dix fois trop longues mais que malgré tout, il n'aurait pas le temps d'accomplir la tâche qui lui avait été confiée.

La mort dans l'âme, Draco poussa la porte de sa chambre, profitant que les lieux étaient tranquilles -du fait que ses camarades étaient en cours- pour aller se jeter sur son lit. Cependant, il se redressa en fronçant les sourcils en entendant un froissement sous son oreiller. Il le souleva et se retrouva nez à nez avec un parchemin. Soupirant, il le déplia... et bondit sur ses pieds, son regard parcourant frénétiquement le message, n'y croyant pas ses yeux.

 _« Draco,_

 _Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire et je sais où. Si tu ne tiens pas à voir tes secrets divulgués, rejoins-moi dans la Salle sur Demande. Tu frapperas trois coups distincts à la porte. Puis cinq. Détruis ce mot après l'avoir lu._

 _Peut-être un ami,_

 _Cela dépend de toi. »_

Le souffle court, Draco enflamma le parchemin et prit la route de la Salle sur Demande afin d'honorer le rendez-vous. Il passa par trois fois devant l'entrée de la pièce cachée et les portes apparurent. Baguette en main, il frappa selon le code indiqué et alors, la porte s'ouvrit. L'héritier Malfoy pénétra prudemment dans un appartement lourdement décoré, le tout dans des tons sombres, mais illuminé par des chandeliers présents un peu partout et des lustres possédant plusieurs dizaines de bougies, ainsi qu'un imposant feu de cheminée. La porte se referma derrière lui et le Serpentard avança, baguette brandie, cherchant la personne qui l'avait fait venir. Il n'en eut pas pour longtemps ; une voix se fit entendre.

-Je suis dans la chambre.

Bien, il s'agissait donc d'un homme. Draco traversa le salon, et s'engagea dans un couloir. La première porte donna vers une salle de bain, la seconde vers des toilettes. Il ne restait que celle du fond. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il poussa la dernière porte. Sa gorge s'assécha brusquement et son corps entier se figea. A part une immense mais vieille armoire sculptée dans un coin de la pièce, il n'y avait au centre de cette dernière qu'un lit rond où quatre personnes auraient pu dormir aisément. Environ trois mètres au-dessus du lit, un cerceau de bois était suspendu au plafond et laissait tomber de lourds rideaux. Ces derniers étaient ouverts, laissant voir la personne allongée sur la couche.

C'était un jeune homme. Il avait les cheveux noirs, lisses et sa frange trop longue lui mangeait le visage. Ses yeux gris semblaient plein de sommeil et de légers cernes les accompagnaient. Il avait la peau pâle, était plutôt mince -un peu trop, même-, et surtout... Il était complètement nu.

[... ... ...]

C'est ainsi que Draco Malfoy avait fait la connaissance de Regulus Black, porté disparu dix-sept ans auparavant. Lors de leur rencontre, cet homme censé être un adulte mais piégé sous des traits juvéniles ne s'était pas fatigué en explications. Il avait fait quelque chose qui aurait dû lui coûter la vie, sa forme d'Animagus l'avait sauvé mais en contrepartie, il s'était retrouvé bloqué dedans. Il ne savait ni pourquoi ni comment, et s'en moquait. Il était en vie, et il était enfin parvenu à reprendre son apparence humaine.

En alternant sa forme de chat et sa véritable apparence, il avait déposé le mot sous l'oreiller de Draco puis était parti se mettre à l'abri dans la Salle sur Demande. Le deal avait été simple ; si l'héritier Malfoy gardait le secret « Pattenrond », le cadet Black gardait le secret « Voldemort ». Regulus en avait alors profité pour lui dire qu'il s'était rendu compte que la Salle sur Demande ne pouvait fournir de la nourriture et avait chargé Draco de s'occuper de lui en amener tous les jours. L'héritier Malfoy avait donc dû sur le coup faire un aller-retour en cuisines chercher à manger et avait déposé le plateau sur le lit du cadet Black, les joues rouges.

Tout en épluchant consciencieusement une clémentine, Regulus jeta un bref regard au blond retourné sur le pas de la porte, les yeux bas.

-Y a-t-il un problème ?

-Au-... Aucun, sir.

Le cadet Black se figea, sourcils froncés, mais plus d'incompréhension que de colère.

\- « Sir » ? Répéta-t-il.

Puis il reprit d'enlever l'enveloppe de son fruit.

-J'avais presque oublié l'éducation des Sangs-Purs. Merlin, j'ai passé tant de temps loin de mon corps sociétal qu'avec la distance, je trouve cela tellement pompeux. Ne m'appelle plus comme ça.

-Comment, alors ?

-J'ai un prénom.

-Mais je ne peux pas vous-...

-Vouvoie-moi encore une fois et je t'étrangle.

Le silence s'installa. Regulus était très calme, Draco beaucoup moins. Il frémissait d'anticipation et son teint était plus pâle que d'ordinaire, si l'on omettait ses rougeurs. Le cadet Black vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucun pépin et passa un premier quartier de la clémentine entre ses lèvres, le croquant. Il poussa un long gémissement de satisfaction.

-Bon sang, je n'en pouvais plus des mulots et des croquettes ! Et cette pâtée infâme que donnent les Moldus ! Quelle horreur ! Mais au moins, depuis que cette née-Moldue m'a adopté, je n'ai presque plus à chasser. Avant, je devais aller ramper dans des endroits crasseux pour trouver des bestioles plus sales encore au goût largement passable.

Draco ne répondit pas, plus rouge encore que quelques secondes auparavant. Le gémissement résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Regulus ne se rendait-il pas compte de l'indécence de la situation ? En tenue d'Adam, couché sur le ventre au milieu d'un lit, mais légèrement redressé pour pouvoir manger, ce qui le faisait se cambrer. Et comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, il ne faisait même pas attention aux sons qu'il produisait ! Agacé de ne recevoir aucune réponse, le cadet Black regarda de nouveau vers l'héritier Malfoy et haussa un sourcil devant ce visage qui semblait se teinter un peu plus chaque minute. Puis Regulus saisit. Il se redressa complètement, s'asseyant en tailleur. Le blond, cette fois cramoisi, se cacha le visage dans les mains et lui tourna le dos. Le cadet Black mangea deux nouveaux quartiers avant de reprendre la parole.

-J'ai passé plus de quinze ans dans la peau d'un animal et, de fait, j'étais complètement nu. J'ai perdu l'habitude des vêtements ; il va me falloir un temps d'adaptation. D'ailleurs, je suis en peine pour marcher sur deux jambes. C'est assez humiliant. Mais qu'est-ce qui te gêne le plus ; de voir quelqu'un nu, que ce soit un homme, ou que ce soit un membre de ta famille ?

-C'est... C'est un tout ! S'écria Draco. Couvrez-vous au moins d'un drap !

Il y eut un froissement de tissu et le blond soupira discrètement de soulagement. Mais il se tendit de nouveau quand la voix de Regulus résonna, beaucoup plus froide que jusqu'à présent.

-Approche.

Frissonnant, l'héritier Malfoy se retourna et avança vers le lit. Regulus, toujours assis, avait tiré sur un drap pour en recouvrir son intimité.

-Encore, ordonna le cadet Black. Plus près.

-C-comme ça ?

-Encore un peu.

Et quand les genoux de Draco touchèrent le lit, avec la rapidité et l'agilité de son équivalent félin mais la force de son corps humain, Regulus se jeta en avant et attrapa le blond pour le faire tomber sur le lit. Puis il se plaça à califourchon sur le torse de l'héritier Malfoy, les mains autour de son cou.

-Je t'ai pourtant dit que si tu me vouvoyais encore, je t'étranglerais.

Sur ces mots, il commença à serrer. Draco ne pouvait saisir sa baguette ; elle se trouvait dans la poche basse de sa robe de sorcier et le corps du cadet Black en gênait trop l'accès. Alors il posa ses mains sur les poignets de son agresseur, tentant de lui faire lâcher prise. Le regard dénué de toute pitié, Regulus fixait sa victime, mais alors que cette dernière commençait à suffoquer, tout son corps se ramollit brusquement et sa vision se brouilla. Il s'effondra dans les secondes qui suivirent et Draco, qui reprenait difficilement son souffle, remercia le ciel que l'autre se soit trouvé dans un état de faiblesse suffisant pour qu'une tentative de meurtre lui pompe son peu d'énergie. L'héritier Malfoy laissa retomber ses bras en croix. Détraqué. Regulus Black était un détraqué.

[... ... ...]

Draco avait hésité à revenir le soir voir comment se portait le cadet Black ; son cou était toujours douloureux et il avait encore un peu de mal à déglutir. Mais la peur de voir son secret éventé l'emporta et il se rendit à la Salle sur Demande avec une assiette remplie de viande. C'est avec des sueurs froides qu'il entra dans la chambre. Regulus porta aussitôt un regard avide vers l'assiette dont l'odeur alléchante embauma rapidement toute la pièce. L'héritier Malfoy déposa le plat sur le lit et recula avant que l'autre n'ait pu faire un mouvement. Regulus soupira et glissa vers le rebord du lit.

Il posa pied à terre et tenta de se lever. Malgré ses mains en soutien sur le matelas, ses jambes flageolantes le portaient à peine. Il se dressa, ôtant ses mains du lit, et essaya d'avancer vers Draco mais ses jambes lâchèrent après seulement trois petits pas. Il tomba lourdement et le blond se précipita naturellement vers lui. L'héritier Malfoy ne se rendit compte de la dangereuse proximité qu'une fois que Regulus eut mis sa main dans la sienne, attendant l'aide proposée pour se relever, mais Draco était désormais pétrifié.

Tête basse, son visage caché par ses cheveux tombant en cascade, un rire sans joie secoua le cadet Black.

-Regarde-moi. Je me traîne, comme un mourant. Je dois me reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre pour me nourrir et me déplacer. C'est affligeant.

La peur de l'héritier Malfoy commença à s'amoindrir lorsqu'il sentit la main de Regulus trembler dans la sienne.

-Et Pattenrond ? Osa demander le blond.

-Un chat ne peut pas transporter des assiettes entières d'un point à un autre, et cela paraîtrait suspect pour tout ce qui n'est ni viande ni laitage. En plus, je ne veux plus l'utiliser, ou le moins possible.

-Pourquoi ? Granger va bien finir par s'apercevoir que son chat ne vient plus la voir.

-Elle n'aura qu'à le chercher. J'ai...

Sa main fut agitée de tremblements plus violents encore.

-J'ai trop peur de rester bloqué une nouvelle fois. Quelques jours, ça va, mais des années... Il n'y a que Pettigrow pour s'en satisfaire. Je me suis fait violence pour t'apporter ce parchemin.

Hésitant, Draco vint poser sa main sur celle qu'il tenait. Il commençait à comprendre le calvaire qu'avait dû vivre le cadet Black. Être considéré comme un animal. Subir les douleurs dues aux carences d'une alimentation pas faite pour lui car, bien qu'il fut sous les traits d'un chat, son organisme réclamait de quoi nourrir le sorcier. L'héritier Malfoy saisissait désormais d'où venait la maigreur de ce corps pâle. Alors, s'efforçant de faire fi de sa pudeur qui avait inévitablement teinté ses joues lorsqu'il avait vu que Regulus n'avait toujours pas décidé de s'habiller, il rapprocha leurs corps et passa ses bras autour du buste aux côtes saillantes, soulevant le cadet Black pour le poser sur le lit. Draco se retrouva donc un genou sur la couche et un pied à terre, surplombant le corps du brun qui leva alors une main vers son cou. L'héritier Malfoy eut un léger mouvement de recul ; un instant, Regulus suspendit son geste puis glissa doucement le bout de ses doigts sur le col du blond, tirant dessus pour dégager la marque de lacération. Son regard se ternit à cette vue, puis il ordonna ;

-Fais-moi la même chose.

-Q-quoi ? Bredouilla Draco.

-Étrangle-moi. Vas-y.

-C-certainement pas ! Refusa l'héritier Malfoy en voulant reculer mais Regulus le retint en lui empoignant le col.

De nouveau, une intense colère brillait dans les yeux du cadet Black.

-Un aspirant Mangemort ? Toi ? Comment espères-tu pouvoir tuer Dumbledore alors que tu n'es même pas capable d'une simple strangulation ?! Que cela ait été pour ou contre Voldemort, je n'ai jamais hésité à faire quoi que ce soit ; j'ai toujours tout donné. Cela m'a certes mené là où j'en suis aujourd'hui... Je ne suis certes plus qu'une misérable larve, mais je peux me glorifier de n'avoir jamais rien fait à moitié.

Draco sortit alors sa baguette de sa poche et en mit la pointe sur la gorge du brun.

-J'en ai assez de tes sautes d'humeur. Lâche-moi.

Regulus se détendit, souriant.

-Je vois que tu as retenu la leçon précédente.

-Elle m'a marqué.

Le cadet Black libéra le col de l'héritier Malfoy et répliqua, goguenard.

-Il n'y a pas qu'elle.

Le blond enfonça un peu plus sa baguette dans la chair du brun.

-Je ne doute pas que tu aies vu et entendu des tas de choses avec tes yeux et tes oreilles de chat, mais ne commence pas à fabuler sur ce que j'ai ou je n'ai pas au bras.

-Comme tu l'as si bien dit, en ma qualité de chat, j'ai pu voir et entendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Et je t'ai côtoyé assez longtemps pour être certain que tu n'es qu'un gamin pourri-gâté ployant sous le poids d'une tâche qu'il est pour une fois seul à devoir accomplir.

Des larmes de rage commençaient à monter aux yeux de Draco.

-Si j'échoue, il tuera mes parents.

-Parce que tu crois que s'il avait su ce que j'ai fait, il aurait laissé ma propre famille en vie ? Mais je n'ai tout de même pas reculé. Parce que cet homme est le mal et lorsque je m'en suis aperçu, j'ai refusé de me courber plus longtemps devant lui. Et tu devrais faire pareil, parce que, que tu réussisses ou non, ni toi, ni personne, n'aura d'avenir à ses côtés.

-Ça, tu n'en sais rien.

Regulus haussa un sourcil.

-Que tu crois.

[... ... ...]

Cette première journée à côtoyer Regulus avait été une des pires de la vie de Draco qui, incapable de faire fonctionner la Salle sur Demande pour sa mission car elle était déjà occupée à servir le cadet Black, avait passé une semaine entière à se morfondre sur le sort réservé à sa famille, jusqu'à oser en parler au brun qui, bien qu'il soit opposé à Voldemort, accepta de sortir quelques minutes, le temps que l'héritier Malfoy transporte l'Armoire à Disparaître de la salle des objets cachés à son appartement. Toutefois, il fit clairement comprendre au blond qu'il était hors de question qu'il l'aide à la réparer. Au début, Draco avait trouvé suspect que Regulus accepte si facilement le transfère de l'armoire, puis s'était rendu compte que le cadet Black avait dû calculer qu'ainsi ils passeraient presque tout leur temps ensemble.

L'héritier Malfoy continuait à apporter à manger au brun, méfiant des réactions que pouvait avoir l'autre, constamment prêt à tirer sa baguette qu'il tâtait souvent pour se rassurer ; le cadet Black n'en avait plus depuis ce jour où il avait failli mourir. Cependant, malgré ce malaise qu'il ressentait à savoir, souvent voir, le brun nu à longueur de temps, et à ignorer comment se comporter pour ne pas le provoquer inutilement, le blond était quelque part soulagé de ne plus être seul. Le fait d'avoir une présence à ses côtés pendant qu'il s'évertuait à réaliser la tâche confiée par Voldemort était apaisant. Certes, il avait jusqu'à présent été avec Pattenrond, mais il croyait n'avoir affaire qu'à un chat, et que ce soit à présent un humain véritable comblait étonnamment ce vide relationnel qui s'était installé depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

Désormais, Regulus pouvait se déplacer seul d'une pièce à l'autre. Il soufflait parfois sous l'effort, mais il n'avait plus besoin d'être soutenu, voire porté par Draco. Le matin, il attendait que l'héritier Malfoy vienne le réveiller avec le petit-déjeuner au lit puis allait se laver avant de rejoindre le blond dans le salon. Draco était toujours particulièrement amusé -et c'était bien le seul rayon de soleil de sa journée- de voir le cadet Black frissonner avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, et feuler discrètement. Son lui humain voulait prendre une douche, mais ses années chats étaient particulièrement récalcitrantes. Il ressortait toujours avec l'air à la fois piteux et renfrogné pour aller se recroqueviller sur le canapé, en face de l'âtre brûlant, avec la chair de poule. Un jour, l'héritier Malfoy osa lui en toucher deux mots.

-Tu aurais moins froid si tu t'habillais.

-Pour commencer, je n'ai pas particulièrement froid. Ensuite, je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai pris l'habitude d'être nu ; l'idée de m'habiller me semble encore abstraite. Et enfin, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répliqua l'autre, sèchement.

-Ce sont mes affaires. Tu te balades comme ça à toute heure ; c'est indécent.

-J'emmerde l'indécence.

Le blond soupira.

-Je ne comprends pas ; quand tu étais un chat, tu ne te laissais jamais caresser. C'est bien parce que ça te gênait qu'on puisse te toucher alors que tu n'étais pas protégé par des vêtements, non ? Alors tu devrais être ravi de pouvoir de nouveau en mettre !

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir. C'est simplement que c'est à moi de décider qui et quand me touche. Et puis, arrête donc de faire ta prude ; tu as bien dû en voir, des hommes nus, dans les vestiaires du Quidditch !

-Ça ne durait que quelques minutes et figure-toi que tout le monde s'arrangeait pour se planquer dans un coin le plus possible à l'abri des regards !

Regulus leva les yeux au ciel.

-Quelle génération de fillettes ! A mon époque, c'était le moment où les mieux membrés prenaient bien leur temps, se promenant d'un bout à l'autre pour faire de l'œil aux joueurs qu'ils jugeaient un peu plaisants ! En plus...

Le cadet Black lui offrit un sourire luxurieux.

-Tous ces petits paons m'ont fait des avances. Pour tout dire, j'étais très populaire. Oh, pas autant que mon crétin de frère, mais lui attirait les gamines sans cervelle, et moi les mâles virils en quête de nouvelles expériences. J'avais beau être à Serpentard, il m'en venait de toutes les maisons. Mais, comme je te l'ai dit, c'est moi qui choisis qui. Alors je laissais les autres me tourner autour par orgueil, mais ceux qui pouvaient m'intéresser, c'était à moi de les dresser. Et autant dire que ces spécimens étaient rares ; seulement trois sur mes sept ans d'études. Dont un Gryffondor. Information que je n'ai précisée que pour voir la tête que tu allais faire et, doux Merlin, je ne le regrette absolument pas.

Vexé, Draco recommença à s'escrimer avec les réparations de l'armoire. Au bout d'une heure de travail infructueux, il fit une pause. Sur le canapé, le brun s'était endormi, l'accoudoir comme oreiller. L'héritier Malfoy l'aurait bien couvert, mais il savait que cela le réveillerait et qu'il se ferait incendier pour son initiative. Le blond se rendit à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir le visage, ses pensées s'égarant. Depuis que Regulus avait repris forme humaine et vivait dans la Salle sur Demande, il s'était un peu remplumé, et ses cernes avaient disparu. Lorsqu'il dormait, il avait maintenant l'air serein et il était compliqué pour Draco d'admettre qu'un être duquel émanait une telle douceur, voire même pureté, lorsqu'il dormait puisse être aussi difficile à vivre une fois éveillé. L'héritier Malfoy se doutait qu'avoir frôlé la mort et passé dix-sept ans dans un corps animal devait être déstabilisant, pour ne pas dire traumatisant, mais avec les dernières révélations du cadet Black, il réalisait que le brun n'était probablement pas tout net depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il se l'était imaginé.

[... ... ...]

 _Sa cage thoracique le brûlait. L'air qu'il gardait prisonnier dans ses poumons ne suffisait plus. Sa gorge aussi était en feu... tout son corps, en fait. A cause de cette maudite potion. Les quelques pensées encore cohérentes dans sa tête se résumaient à cela ; il allait mourir, entraîné au fond de ces eaux immondes par ces créatures aux mains décharnées et visqueuses mais à la poigne si puissante. Une chance encore qu'elles n'aient pas commencé à le déchiqueter vif. Un instant, il se demanda pourquoi un tel sacrifice. La peur le submergea. Il allait mourir. Sans avoir connu ni l'amour ni la gloire. Seul. Pour venger un elfe. Non... pour venger son seul ami. Oui, voilà. Il s'en rappelait, à présent. On ne traitait pas ses amis comme de vulgaires esclaves. On ne s'en jouait pas, les faisant souffrir et les laissant en danger. On n'utilisait pas les membres de sa famille comme des pions. Malgré la souffrance qu'il endurait, malgré la peur de la mort imminente, Regulus se souvenait avec fierté qu'il s'était dressé contre le mage noir qui faisait trembler le monde sorcier. Une fierté amère, sans doute._

[... ... ...]

Draco se passait une serviette sur le visage quand un hurlement lui glaça le sang. Il se précipita dans le salon, baguette brandie. Regulus était réveillé, agrippé au dos du canapé comme pour s'empêcher de couler, les yeux révulsés, hurlant à répétition. L'héritier Malfoy resta quelques secondes sans savoir quoi faire puis il posa sa baguette sur le meuble le plus proche et courut vers le cadet Black. Il lui agrippa le bras, le tirant, le secouant.

-C'est un cauchemar ! Tu entends ?! Écoute-moi ! C'est un cauchemar ! Tu es en sécurité ! Reprends-toi ! Il ne se passe rien !

Mais il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, l'autre ne réagissait pas. C'est alors que les racines brunes commencèrent à se cuivrer avant de franchement partir vers le roux qu'arborait Pattenrond.

-De l'eau..., souffla le blond. Les chats détestent l'eau.

Il alla récupérer sa baguette et revint vers Regulus.

-Aguamenti !

Le jet d'eau, un peu plus puissant que ce que le voulait Draco, frappa l'autre sorcier de plein fouet, le trempant entièrement. Le silence tomba brusquement. Le cadet Black, une minute immobile, se tourna alors vers l'héritier Malfoy, posa pied à terre et se leva pour, sans un mot, rejoindre la salle de bain. Le blond était pétrifié. Il ignorait s'il devait s'excuser, s'enquérir de son état, ou bien se taire. Devait-il rester, attendre un ordre ou une demande quelconque, ou bien partir avant que les choses ne lui retombent dessus ? La voix froide de Regulus lui parvint alors.

-Va-t-en.

Draco ne se fit pas prier ; le ton du cadet Black n'annonçait rien de bon en cas de désobéissance. Quand les portes de la Salle sur Demande se refermèrent dans leur bruit sourd habituel, un choc eut lieu dans la salle de bain. Regulus s'était laissé tomber sur le carrelage, pleurant silencieusement. Lorsque les Inferi avaient tenté de le noyer, la panique lui avait fait prendre sa forme d'Animagus. Probablement était-ce dû à la pensée inconsciente que les chats avaient neuf vies. Ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi les créatures l'avaient lâché peu après, mais il pensait avoir enfin compris pourquoi il était ainsi demeuré bloqué. S'il avait failli mourir en étant sous forme humaine, et que se transformer un chat l'avait sauvé, alors il avait inconsciemment associé Pattenrond à sa sauvegarde et l'instinct de survie l'avait contraint à rester sous la protection de cette apparence féline. L'explication était si simple qu'il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt. Toutefois, pourquoi le blocage s'était-il soudainement levé ? Ça, il y réfléchissait encore. Une chose était certaine ; il avait froid. Pas seulement parce qu'il était trempé, couché sur un sol gelé, mais parce qu'il se sentait seul. Vide.

-Draco, espèce de lâche, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas désobéi ?..., gémit-il.

[... ... ...]

Les deux sorciers se faisaient face dans un silence pesant. Regulus posa ses couverts et s'essuya la bouche en tamponnant dignement ses lèvres avec sa serviette. Le cadet Black avait fait l'effort de s'enrouler dans un drap. Il posa le carré de tissu à côté de son assiette, le lissant.

-Bien, dit-il. Comme tu n'as pas encore abordé le sujet, je suppose que c'est parce que tu as trouvé une solution.

L'héritier Malfoy lui offrit un regard interrogateur.

-Pour ce soir, j'entends, ajouta alors le brun.

-Pour ce soir ? Répéta Draco, l'air soudainement mal à l'aise.

Regulus soupira.

-Me prends-tu pour un imbécile ?

Le blond préféra ne pas répondre ; non, il n'imaginait pas que son interlocuteur puisse être un idiot, mais un dangereux cinglé, en revanche... Et il se voyait mal le lui dire. Le brun poussa un nouveau soupir.

-Le Gryffondor dont je te parlais ce matin n'était autre que Remus Lupin. Et je dois avouer qu'il a été, et de loin, le meilleur de mes trois amants. Il est celui avec lequel je suis resté le plus longtemps. Il était intelligent, amusant, et intéressant. Sa douceur et sa fragilité se heurtaient à la violence de la bête en lui. Au début, il avait peur de me toucher. Peur de me griffer ou de me mordre inconsciemment. C'est pour rester à ses côtés durant les pleines lunes, pour ne pas le laisser seul, que j'ai cherché à devenir un Animagus. Cependant, quand j'ai voulu le rejoindre, ses amis m'avaient devancé dans le projet. C'est la jalousie qui m'a finalement fait rompre. Je ne supportais plus de savoir que mon crétin de frère, son insupportable meilleur ami et cette insignifiante larve puissent être avec lui dans de pareils moments et pas moi. J'aurais dû être le seul. Ç'aurait dû être mon privilège.

Le regard du cadet Black s'était durci ; il émanait de lui comme une rage longtemps refoulée. Il souffla pour se calmer et reprit.

-Je reconnais un loup-garou quand j'en vois un, Draco. J'ai donné mon corps à l'un d'eux. J'ai su, à l'instant où je t'ai vu entrer dans le train, ce que Voldemort t'avait fait. Ou plutôt avait permis à Greyback de te faire. J'imagine que Severus te prépare de la potion tue-loup, n'est-ce pas ?

L'héritier Malfoy baissa les yeux. Ainsi, Regulus savait depuis le début pour sa honteuse nature.

-Je t'ai posé une question, Draco. Réponds-moi.

-... Oui..., murmura-t-il.

-Bien. Je m'en doutais mais je voulais en être certain. Prendre ma forme d'Animagus ne sera donc pas nécessaire. La pleine lune commence ce soir. Que les choses soient bien claires ; je sais que, jusqu'à maintenant, tu restais terré dans la Salle sur Demande. Comme je l'occupe désormais, tu as dû partir à la recherche d'un autre endroit où rester caché. Peu importe que tu aies trouvé. Tu reviendras ici ce soir, et tu apporteras de quoi nous nourrir pour les prochains jours. Je ne te laisse pas le choix. As-tu bien saisi ?

Draco serra les poings et braqua un regard assassin sur l'autre sorcier.

-Es-tu frustré à ce point de ne pas avoir pu assister au spectacle avec Lupin que tu tiens tant que cela à voir le mien ? Cette espèce de fascination est malsaine. C'est vraiment répugnant. Et cruel.

Le brun se leva, fit le tour de la table et s'agenouilla derrière l'héritier Malfoy. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules du blond et lui susurra au creux de l'oreille ;

-Tout ce que la société craint, tout ce qu'elle hait, tout ce qu'elle rejette... J'ai de l'affection pour ça. Cite-moi une seule personne de ton entourage qui, sachant ta nature, serait capable de te donner ce dont j'ai fait cadeau à Remus ? Narcissa ne compte pas ; elle a toujours été d'un sentimentalisme exacerbé.

Frissonnant, Draco rétorqua.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as donné de si important à Lupin ?

Le cadet Black gloussa.

-De l'espoir. Et de l'amour.

-C'est ce que tu dis. Moi je crois que tu n'es sorti avec lui que pour assouvir des fantasmes bizarres.

Regulus se détacha de lui et prit la direction de sa chambre.

-Crois ce que tu veux. Mais je ne suis pas cruel. J'aime quand les choses m'appartiennent et je suis prêt à tout pour les obtenir. Je ne suis pas de Serpentard pour rien. Cependant, une fois que j'ai acquis ce que je voulais, je ne le délaisse pas ; je le chéris. J'ai sincèrement aimé Remus.

[... ... ...]

Quand Regulus rejoignit le salon, le soir venu, après avoir mangé dans sa chambre, il trouva Draco, sous forme de loup, en boule dans un coin, tremblant comme un animal battu. Le cadet Black alla chercher un jeu de cartes qui traînait là et s'avança, venant s'asseoir à un mètre du loup-garou. Il commença à battre les cartes.

-Quand je me suis changé en chat pour la première fois, je me suis senti minuscule. Nu. Sans défense. C'était une sensation très désagréable.

Draco gardait obstinément les yeux fermés, les oreilles rejetées en arrière, le poil hérissé. Il tressaillait à chaque fois que le brun faisait claquer une carte.

-Puis j'ai compris que ces crocs pointus pouvaient briser des os, que ces griffes pouvaient lacérer des chairs plus sûrement que de pauvres ongles. Je ressentais mon environnement différemment. J'étais devenu un chasseur, et je trouvais ça écœurant.

Shlac. Shlac. Shlac. L'une des oreilles du loup-garou se relevait doucement. Shlac. Shlac. Shlac, faisaient les cartes qui ne cessaient de se mélanger.

-Mais le pire ; c'était probablement les tiques. C'est fou ce que les chats peuvent collectionner ces bestioles. Je l'ai appris à mes dépens pendant ma période de blocage ; c'était un enfer de les retirer. Je me mordais et me griffais jusqu'au sang.

Désormais, le loup-garou frémissait à peine. Shlac. Shlac. Shlac. Avec cette voix posée par-dessus. Draco osa ouvrir les yeux. Couvert de son drap, Regulus continuait à battre les cartes, droit mais paisible, l'air décontracté, sans cesser de parler. Shlac. Shlac. Shlac.

-Si tu sortais comme ça, je suppose que tu n'en finirais plus de te gratter, à cause des puces. C'était un problème qu'avait mon crétin de frère, tu sais, le gros chien noir. Dire qu'il m'a pris pour un véritable chat... Dois-je trouver cela pathétique ou vexant ?

L'héritier Malfoy avait relevé la tête et ses yeux suivaient le mouvement des cartes. Shlac. Shlac. Shlac. Les oreilles dressées sur le crâne, les pattes avant croisées.

-J'avais prêté de l'argent à ce crétin, il y a longtemps. Il ne me l'a jamais rendu, et malheureusement, on ne demande pas de compte à un mort. J'imagine que je suis un peu triste. C'était mon frère. Mon crétin de frère.

Shlac. Shlac. Shlac. Draco se redressa, s'asseyant, humant l'air. Tout un tas d'odeurs venaient de lui sauter au museau. Enfin, elles l'avaient fait bien avant, mais il n'y prêtait attention que maintenant. Bien sûr, la source la plus proche de laquelle émanait la plus puissante odeur n'était autre que Regulus. Shlac. Shlac. Shlac.

-J'étais un très bon attrapeur, tu sais ? J'en faisais baver à cet insupportable James Potter. Sur les sept matchs qui nous ont opposés, j'ai gagné trois fois. Je dois reconnaître que le Quidditch me manque un peu. Je me demande si nous ne pourrions pas changer la Salle sur Demande en terrain de Quidditch. Nous pourrions faire des un contre un. Je pourrais t'entraîner, aussi. Tu manques terriblement de technique et de témérité. Un attrapeur ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir froid aux yeux.

Le loup-garou s'était levé et avait approché lentement du cadet Black. A présent, sa truffe glissait dans les cheveux et le cou du brun. Il n'y avait rien ; pas une once de peur ni de menace. Il n'avait rien ni de la proie ni du prédateur. Shlac. Shlac. Shlac. Draco porta un dernier regard vers les cartes puis se coucha et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Regulus, les yeux braqués sur son visage.

SHLAC !

Les cartes cessèrent d'être battues et le cadet Black se tut. Il posa le tas de cartes à côté de lui et vint doucement prendre la tête du loup-garou entre ses mains, la caressant, passant avec une extrême douceur ses doigts dans la fourrure. Puis il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne du loup-garou.

Voilà pourquoi il était parvenu à dépasser le blocage ; il avait senti que Draco avait besoin de lui.

[... ... ...]

Lorsque les quatre nuits de pleine lune touchèrent à leur fin, Regulus laissa le loup-garou reprendre apparence humaine seul. Draco, épuisé, se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il s'offrit une douche brûlante puis se vêtit avec les habits qu'il avait mis de côté en prévision. Il était toujours fatigué, car après tout, la transformation chamboulait quand même son métabolisme de force, mais c'était la première fois depuis qu'il était un loup-garou qu'il ne ressentait pas un profond sentiment de solitude. Il devait au cadet Black des remerciements... et surtout des excuses. Il alla toquer à la porte de la chambre et entra. Le brun avait sorti une chemise de son armoire, l'avait étalée sur le lit et l'observait, l'air incertain. Il s'en désintéressa aussitôt que l'héritier Malfoy fut entré.

-Je..., hésita Draco, rougissant au souvenir de la proximité qu'ils avaient eue au cours des derniers jours.

-Oui ?

Regulus rattrapa son drap qui tombait et le regard du blond accrocha les doigts fins qui lui avaient prodigué des caresses rassurantes. Il était un peu embarrassé d'avoir apprécié, mais c'était évident qu'étant un animal, il n'aurait pu demeurer indifférent à ces attentions. Il soupira. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait jamais ressenti que honte de son état et terreur que d'autres finissent par l'apprendre. Mais pas en cet instant. Pas face au cadet Black.

-Je... Je retire ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour. Tu n'es pas cruel.

Le brun eut l'air surpris, puis sourit, sans pour autant dire quoi que ce soit.

-Pour être honnête... Tu... Tu me mets toujours mal à l'aise... Quoi que tu fasses, tu m'embarrasses et... Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me méfier de toi. Tu as essayé de me tuer, tu as de dangereuses sautes d'humeur, mais malgré ça, j'ai quand même de la compassion pour toi... Tu n'as pas voulu me donner les détails, par pudeur, pour m'épargner, ou je ne sais quoi, mais je passe mes nuits à imaginer et c'est probablement aussi terrifiant que de savoir. En fait, j'ignore si tu m'effraies ou si je t'apprécie. Je suis perturbé par à peu près tout ce que tu dis ou fais, et surtout par le fait que je ne sais jamais si je m'adresse à un autre adolescent ou à un adulte.

Draco rit jaune.

-Je ne sais même pas ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre, ou de me faire comprendre à moi-même... A l'origine, je voulais juste te remercier pour... ta présence, je crois.

Regulus avança, mimant de vouloir sortir de la chambre, mais au moment de passer à côté de l'héritier Malfoy, il se déporta et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Puis il recula d'un pas.

-Si cela peut orienter ta réflexion.

[... ... ...]

 _Regulus percuta violemment le sol dans un torrent d'eau. Il toussa comme s'il allait finir par recracher ses poumons. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que l'eau qui l'avait suivi dans sa chute était tiède. Il peinait à reprendre sa respiration et à nourrir son corps d'oxygène. Sa vision était brouillée mais il parvenait tout de même à discerner un petit personnage penché au-dessus de lui. Malgré le flou monstrueux de sa vision, il était facile de reconnaître un elfe. Ce dernier parlait avec rapidité et le cadet Black dut se concentrer pour tout saisir._

 _-Le maître a dit ; « Suivre Regulus Black. Protéger Regulus Black. » Alors Merrïm a chassé les Inferi, et Merrïm a emmené Regulus Black avec elle. Merrïm doit rentrer chez son maître, et Regulus Black doit se mettre à l'abri._

 _Et l'elfe transplana, laissant le chat trempé au cœur affolé seul au milieu d'une ruelle sombre. Regulus, se sentant brusquement si fatigué, ferma les yeux et s'évanouit._

[... ... ...]

Le brun se réveilla en sursaut, haletant. Il se redressa et se prit la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de ce moment que maintenant ? Et Merrïm ? D'où sortait cette elfe ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir que Pattenrond et lui formaient le même être ? Qui était son maître ? Pourquoi avait-il cherché à le protéger ? Ah, il se sentait tellement stupide ! A la fois de ne pas pouvoir répondre à ces questions, mais aussi d'avoir pu oublier un tel moment, et plus encore de n'avoir pas demandé à Kreattur de le tirer de cette grotte ! Si cette Merrïm en avait été capable, son propre elfe aurait pu le faire, lui aussi, et au lieu de cela, comme un imbécile, le cadet Black lui avait ordonné de repartir en le laissant là ! Cela ne l'avait pas effleuré une seule seconde que le transplanage d'escorte puisse être possible avec un elfe ! Dépité, Regulus se rallongea. Son ventre gargouilla alors avec ferveur et le cadet Black grogna.

-Et Draco qui est en retard ! Compte-il me laisser mourir de faim ? Il a déjà passé toute la journée d'hier à dormir, c'est bon, là, il doit être reposé !

[... ... ...]

Draco soupira. Lorsqu'il avait apporté son petit-déjeuner à Regulus, il avait trouvé ce dernier d'une humeur particulièrement exécrable. Errant dans le salon sans trouver le courage de retourner se battre avec cette armoire brisée, l'héritier Malfoy laissa vagabonder son regard de meuble en meuble. La veille, il avait pourtant expliqué au cadet Black que son tempérament tantôt tendre, tantôt froid, tantôt impétueux, lui sciait les nerfs. Mais le brun semblait avoir déjà tout oublié. Le regard du blond tomba alors sur le jeu de cartes. Il le saisit et le fixa. Durant la pleine lune, Regulus était resté avec lui nuit et jour. Chaque fois que le dégoût ou la peur avait repris l'héritier Malfoy, le cadet Black avait battu les cartes, shlac, shlac, shlac, et raconté calmement des histoires.

Le blond passa pensivement les doigts sur ses lèvres. Malgré son impérieux besoin de sommeil, Draco avait peiné à s'endormir. Avait-ce été une nouvelle moquerie, ou bien était-ce sérieux ? Pour ne pas changer, l'héritier Malfoy ne comprenait pas les attentions du brun, pourtant, comme il l'avait lui-même reconnu, Regulus n'était pas cruel. Ça, il en était certain. Il y avait forcément une raison à ce baiser, qu'elle soit folle ou sensée, et le blond voulait connaître laquelle. Toutefois, il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet sans que le cadet Black ne tourne la conversation à son avantage pour le mettre dans une situation gênante.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Une porte claqua puis Draco entendit de l'eau couler. Bien, Regulus avait décidé d'aller se laver. L'héritier Malfoy se rendit donc dans la chambre pour aller chercher le plateau et le ramener dans le salon. Puis il vint retaper les oreillers et tirer les draps dont une épaisseur manquait toujours. Lorsqu'il eut fini, un rire amer lui échappa.

-Il est tombé bien bas, l'héritier de la grande famille Malfoy... Je ne suis plus qu'une bonne... Celle d'un type censé être mort.

Il sortit le jeu de cartes de sa poche, l'air sombre.

-Il a raison ; le Seigneur des Ténèbres accepte les loups-garous parmi ses partisans, mais uniquement à titre d'armes. Je n'ai plus d'avenir possible, ni d'un côté ni de l'autre. Mes propres amis n'oseraient plus m'approcher s'ils apprenaient pour ce que je suis devenu. Et mon père, lorsqu'il sortira de prison, ne pourra sans doute pas s'empêcher de garder ses distances.

Il sursauta alors violemment ; des bras avait enserré sa taille. Regulus, le corps encore brûlant de sa douche, s'était collé à l'héritier Malfoy.

-Parfait ; tu déprimes et moi je suis frustré. Nous ne pouvions pas rêver mieux.

-Pas rêver mieux pour quoi ?...

Le cadet Black se détacha de lui.

-Faut-il te faire un dessin ?

Le brun fit légèrement tomber son drap, dévoilant jusqu'à sa chute de reins.

-Et avant que tu ne commences à protester comme un enfant à qui on a donné un bonbon d'un goût qu'il ne connaît pas, je te rappelle que ça fait dix-sept ans que je ne me suis pas envoyé en l'air, et je commence à saturer. Tu as besoin d'être consolé, moi d'évacuer ma colère et crois-moi, par expérience, rien n'est plus efficace que le sexe pour se décharger d'un flot de sentiments négatifs. Alors Pattenrond était peut-être un « vieux gros chat un peu plus laid chaque année », mais ose me dire que je ne suis pas agréable à regarder. Aussi, pas d'inquiétude, je n'ai pas pour habitude de ne rechercher que mon propre plaisir sans me préoccuper de mon partenaire.

Le visage de Draco prit la couleur des cerises bien mûres mais cette fois tout autant de gêne que de colère. Il attrapa le drap qui tombait encore et le remonta sans douceur.

-Je ne suis pas un jouet.

L'héritier Malfoy tourna les talons.

-Débrouille-toi tout seul, aujourd'hui. Je vais en cours.

Il sortit de la chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui. Regulus serra le drap autour de ses épaules, le regard fixé sur la porte close.

-Severus m'avait prévenu qu'un jour mes détours me mettraient dans ce genre de situation.

[... ... ...]

C'était le calme avant la tempête. Quand Draco était revenu, le lendemain matin, Regulus n'avait rien dit sur sa petite rébellion de la veille, ni évoqué le manque des deux repas laissé par l'inactivité de l'héritier Malfoy. En fait, l'heure d'aller se coucher approchait et le cadet Black n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Le blond travaillait sur l'armoire tandis que le brun fixait le feu de cheminée d'un air absent. Aussi surprenant que cela pouvait paraître ; Regulus était correctement habillé de la tête aux pieds. Autant d'efforts de la part du cadet Black effrayait Draco qui s'imaginait bien que les choses ne pouvaient pas s'arranger si facilement. Quand vingt-trois heures sonna, le brun tira sur son nœud de cravate, le défaisant dans un soupir, de lassitude ou de soulagement ; l'héritier Malfoy n'aurait su le dire. Commençant ensuite à déboutonner son veston, il parla enfin.

-Reste dormir avec moi cette nuit.

Le blond se crispa.

-Je t'ai déjà-..., voulut-il répliquer, mais Regulus le coupa.

-J'ai dit « dormir ». Rien d'autre.

Comme Draco ne répondait pas, l'air d'hésiter, en proie à une terrible suspicion, le cadet Black insista.

-Rien d'autre. Vraiment.

Le brun était d'une honnêteté sans borne ; l'héritier Malfoy le savait. Mais il était si difficile à cerner qu'il se demandait parfois si l'autre sorcier ne jouait pas un rôle depuis le premier instant de leur rencontre.

-Je garde ma baguette à portée de main et si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je te le fais regretter, c'est clair ? Répondit-il enfin.

Regulus lui sourit doucement.

-Ça me convient.

Et c'est ainsi que, simplement vêtus d'un sous-vêtement et d'un t-shirt, ils se coulèrent sous les draps. Sans faire de gestes brusques pour que le blond ne se sente pas menacé, et même avec une légère incertitude, le cadet Black se rapprocha de Draco, collant leurs corps, passant un bras autour de sa taille et posant la tête sur son torse. Dans la pénombre, il vit que l'héritier Malfoy avait saisi sa baguette. Avec une certaine tristesse dont il ne pouvait rejeter la faute sur personne d'autre que lui-même, le brun ferma les yeux, écoutant les battements du cœur du blond, trop rapides pour un coucher.

-Je m'excuse pour hier, dit-il alors. Je manque de tact. Je suis plus doué pour parler avec mon corps qu'avec des mots.

-Eh bien, je ne tiens pas à savoir ce qu'il a à me dire.

-Pourtant il est plus sentimental et plus direct que je ne peux l'être.

-Un peu trop, si tu veux mon avis.

-Jamais personne ne s'en est plaint.

-Ne recommence pas à me parler de tes amants.

-Parce que ça gêne le petit puceau que tu es...

-Eh ! Protesta le blond, faisant rire l'autre sorcier.

Le silence revint peu après et, de nouveau, se fut Regulus qui le brisa.

-Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que eux aussi avaient du mal à me supporter. Ils me trouvaient trop extrême. Nous nous disputions souvent à ce sujet. Ils ont tous essayé de me rendre plus « vivable », en vain, comme tu peux le constater. Mais jamais aucun d'entre eux n'a menacé de me quitter.

-Vantard.

-Ah, ah... Plus que par mes capacités au lit, c'est par ma franchise qu'ils ont été charmés.

-Tu es déjà quelqu'un de franc.

-C'est ce qu'ils croyaient aussi avant d'avoir couché avec moi. Mais il y a franchise et franchise. Les mots peuvent prendre des chemins détournés, des routes plus complexes, mais pas les corps. Eux, ils vont droit au but. Les expressions ne peuvent y être feintes et les sensations truquées.

-C'est faux. Il existe tout un tas de produits qui-...

Le cadet Black le fit taire d'une tape sur le ventre.

-Je parle d'un point de vue sentimental, et tu le sais très bien. Ne me contredis pas juste pour le plaisir.

Abandonnant son agacement momentané, il reprit dans un murmure.

-Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas dire, mais mon corps si. Alors s'il te prend un jour l'envie de répondre à l'invitation, quelle qu'en soit la raison, sache qu'elle n'a pas de date de péremption.

[... ... ...]

Leur relation ne s'était ni arrangée ni détériorée. Regulus était resté lui-même et Draco n'avait ni perdu patience ni ne s'était adapté. Ses sentiments vis-à-vis de la personnalité particulière du cadet Black demeuraient inchangés et il restait reconnaissant du soutien que l'autre sorcier lui apportait les nuits de pleine lune. Toutefois, il avait pris l'habitude de rester dormir avec le brun et désormais, lorsqu'il retournait dans son dortoir, il se sentait seul dans son lit froid. A bien y réfléchir, il ne pouvait que s'attacher à la présence de Regulus car après tout, le cadet Black était le seul à connaître ses secrets. Si le brun ne s'était pas imposé à lui, alors l'héritier Malfoy serait probablement devenu fou, constamment seul en face de cette armoire qu'il devait absolument réparer.

Bien sûr, il n'en était pas moins inquiet de l'épée de Damoclès planant au-dessus de la tête de ses parents, mais quand la panique le prenait et qu'il se retrouvait les mains tremblantes, le regard écarquillé et le souffle court, immobile devant l'armoire, alors Regulus se levait du canapé pour lui prodiguer une étreinte et quelques paroles rassurantes. Le blond trouvait ces moments si apaisants qu'il avait parfois caressé l'idée de proposer au cadet Black d'abandonner sa « propriétaire » pour venir avec lui au manoir Malfoy, mais il avait chaque fois repoussé cette éventualité aussi stupide que folle. Pour quel genre de désespéré serait-il passé auprès du brun ?

 **[... ... UN AN APRÈS LA BATAILLE FINALE ... ...]**

Draco n'avait plus revu Regulus depuis deux ans. A l'instant où l'héritier Malfoy avait réalisé qu'il était parvenu à réparer l'armoire, il en avait fait part au cadet Black qui s'était précipité vers la porte de la Salle sur Demande, et avait quitté cette dernière, reprenant tout de suite après avoir ouvert la porte l'apparence de Pattenrond. Sur le coup, le blond n'avait pas compris, puis, après quelques minutes d'intense réflexion, il avait saisi. Évidemment, le brun ne pouvait pas prévoir quand le premier Mangemort pointerait le bout de son nez et il ne tenait pas à prendre le risque de se faire surprendre par un ennemi. Il était censé être porté disparu ; c'était un déserteur. Mais à présent, la guerre était finie, la plupart des procès passés, ainsi que les exécutions. Draco avait renoncé à revoir Regulus, voire même, avec les derniers événements, l'avait un peu oublié... Puis il avait reçu cette lettre.

Alors le voilà qui marchait dans la lumière crépusculaire incendiant le ciel d'un orange sombre. Les herbes hautes et sèches craquaient sous ses pas. Le lieu dU rendez-vous avait été difficile à trouver. Le poème était codé ; Regulus devait se douter que le courrier des Malfoy était encore épluché. La confiance était loin de régner entre les Mangemorts repentis et les partisans de Dumbledore. Les cloches des églises sonnaient encore régulièrement pour les funérailles de cadavres retrouvés depuis peu. Quelques sourires naissaient de temps en temps. Plus rarement encore, des rires s'osaient à l'envol. Mais les gens, majoritairement, se regardaient avec tristesse, peur ou méfiance. Draco s'était souvent retrouvé confronté aux regards accusateurs des uns ou des autres car devant aller acheter les ingrédients nécessaires à la concoction de la potion tue-loup. Les cours que lui avaient prodigués son parrain avant qu'il ne meure ainsi que son talent naturel en la matière lui avaient permis de tenir en laisse sa nature monstrueuse.

Une silhouette se profila au loin et Draco sentit son cœur s'emballer. Deux ans. Deux ans seul, les nuits de pleine lune. Deux ans sans personne avec qui partager sa détresse. Ses amis n'avaient pas compris la distance qu'il mettait entre eux, puisqu'ils ne savaient pas pour sa lycanthropie. Et puis, ils avaient déjà assez de problèmes auxquels faire face pour ne pas avoir à s'occuper des siens. Ses parents en disgrâce. Sa mère effondrée et son père à Azkaban. Deux ans seul dans ses draps, sans présence, sans chaleur à ses côtés. Deux ans. Il sourit. Regulus Black le détraqué lui avait manqué. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion ; le brun ne s'était certainement pas transformé en ange entre-temps. Il était sûrement toujours aussi insupportablement lunatique et sans gêne. Mais même si l'autre sorcier avait tendance à le prendre pour son elfe de maison, il s'en moquait. Au fond, le cadet Black était quelqu'un de bien et l'héritier Malfoy avait besoin de lui.

Alors, quand Draco fut assez près de Regulus pour pouvoir clairement l'identifier, il accéléra le pas, l'appelant. Le cadet Black baissa les yeux vers lui, le regardant approcher sans bouger. Bientôt, les deux sorciers furent face à face ; l'un haletant, l'autre inexpressif. Le blond glissa la main dans la poche interne de son manteau et en tira le jeu de cartes qu'il tendit au brun. Le visage de Regulus prit vie ; son regard se chargea d'un sentiment d'accomplissement et un orgueilleux sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Quel grand romantique tu fais là.

-C'est sûr que je suis un peu plus délicat que toi dans le domaine, répliqua l'héritier Malfoy, sans se départir de son propre sourire.

-Ah ? On dirait qu'il a repris du poil de la bête, se moqua le cadet Black.

-Que d'esprit ! S'écria Draco dont la blague de mauvais goût de son interlocuteur n'était pas parvenue à entacher la joie.

-N'est-il pas ?

Ils se toisèrent avec amusement puis Draco rangea le jeu avant de demander, plongeant son regard dans celui du brun.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ton corps voulait me dire que tu ne pouvais formuler, ce jour-là ?

Affection teintée de curiosité, l'héritier Malfoy avait cédé, ployant enfin sous l'écrasante domination contre laquelle il avait longtemps lutté. Peut-être cette aura terrible qu'avait Regulus finirait par l'étouffer, mais il avait le sentiment que lui aussi, comme ses trois prédécesseurs, achèverait son existence en sujet de sa Majesté.

 **[... ... VINGT ANS PLUS TARD ... ...]**

Orgasmique. C'était le mot qu'aurait utilisé Draco sans aucune hésitation pour décrire son amant. D'autres, comme paradoxe, auraient aussi pu convenir, mais rien ne lui allait mieux que ça. Qu'orgasmique. En journée, ils se disputaient plutôt souvent, formant un couple de feu qui faisait trembler les murs de leur demeure ainsi que ceux des voisins, mais pour une tout autre raison, ils ébranlaient les bâtiments jusqu'aux fondations et les chastes oreilles des personnes alentours même la nuit venue. Regulus avait dit la vérité ; son corps aussi savait parler. Frissons, frémissements, tremblements, grondements sourds, étreintes, chaleur... tout en lui parlait quand leurs peaux nues se touchaient.

Et les expressions... Oui, les expressions qui se succédaient sur le visage du cadet Black... Chez nul autre en ce monde elles n'auraient pu être d'une telle intensité. Et l'héritier Malfoy était celui qui les provoquait et qui rendait ce corps si bavard. Comment aurait-il jamais pu renoncer à un tel privilège ? Comment aurait-il jamais pu, même pour une descendance, abandonner de faire sienne cette chair qui se soumettait à lui dans la plus pure indécence ? Jamais, ni homme, ni femme, ni mortel, ni dieu, ne saurait se donner d'une telle manière. A côté du brun, tout n'était qu'ennui. Tout était plat et gris. La passion naissait du chaos, et cela rappelait sans conteste à Draco la personnalité justement chaotique de Regulus.

Alors que les rayons paresseux d'un faible soleil matinal chatouillaient les deux corps nus emmêlés, l'héritier Malfoy ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur la vision délicieuse de son amant aussi jeune et beau que vingt années auparavant endormi contre le sien. Le blond, lui, avait vieilli. A l'aube de la quarantaine, il ressemblait plus à ce que fut son père qu'à l'adolescent qu'il avait été. Il essayait de ne pas trop s'en soucier mais redoutait chaque matin de trouver le premier cheveu blanc, d'avoir affaire à la première ride... Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs du cadet Black, vint lui caresser la nuque et suivit la courbe du dos jusqu'à ce que sa main s'échoue aux creux des reins du brun. Regulus frémit et ouvrit les yeux.

-Bonjour, vieillard, embraya-t-il aussitôt.

Draco regretta de ne pas l'avoir réveillé en l'aspergeant d'eau glacée. Il gémit.

-Ne me fais pas complexer dès le matin...

-C'est pourtant si amusant...

L'héritier Malfoy soupira.

-Tu sais que ça ne fait pas rire les gens. Dans la rue, on nous regarde bizarrement. Merlin, pour qui me prend-t-on ?...

Le cadet Black balaya l'interrogation d'un geste irrité de la main.

-J'emmerde ce que pensent les gens.

Le klaxonne d'une voiture retentit, rappelant sans pitié au fier Sang-Pur qu'était le blond qu'il vivait parmi les Moldus. Trop de gens dans le monde sorcier risquaient de reconnaître le brun. Une fois par semaine, Draco envoyait une lettre à sa mère pour lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, qu'il lui rendrait visite dès que possible, mais que non, il n'avait pas de future épouse à lui présenter. Regulus et lui déménageaient régulièrement, au bout de quelques années, pour ne pas attirer la suspicion sur les traits figés dans le temps du cadet Black. En fait, leur couple était amusant ; l'héritier Malfoy était plus jeune, mais son corps vieillissait, tandis que le brun était plus âgé, mais piégé dans un corps de jeune homme. Quelquefois, quand il avait le cafard, le blond se demandait ce que Regulus ferait lorsque la vieillesse l'aurait emporté. A plusieurs reprises, ils avaient tenté de comprendre pourquoi le cadet Black était dans cette situation, et comment y remédier, en vain.

Draco cessa de réfléchir, et même de penser, quand les lèvres de son amant se posèrent sur les siennes. Il écoutait ce corps pâle. Il avait appris à parler sa langue. Un langage charnel très élaboré mais qui, une fois l'apprentissage accompli, était délectable. Le baiser cessa. L'héritier Malfoy souffla.

-Moi aussi.

[... ... ...]

 _Remus était prodigieusement reconnaissant à Regulus de l'avoir aimé. Il savait la raison de leur rupture et n'avait pas osé en parler au cadet Black de peur de le heurter dans son orgueil, chose que le Sang-Pur avait en horreur. Oui, Remus, alors qu'il le rejoignait à l'improviste au bord du lac, l'avait un jour vu se transformer en ce gros chat orange aux allures de petit lion. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour comprendre pourquoi ; après tout, ses amis avaient eu la même idée. Alors il n'avait pas demandé d'explications au Serpentard, le jour où celui-ci avait rompu, ni n'avait tenté de s'y accrocher ; Regulus lui avait déjà donné plus qu'il n'avait jamais osé l'espérer. Cependant, lorsque le Gryffondor s'était rendu compte que son ex-amant flirtait dangereusement avec les forces du mal, il avait ordonné à son elfe de maison, Merrïm, de veiller sur lui et de le sauver s'il devait s'avérer en danger de mort. Quelques jours après qu'elle ait sauvé in extremis le cadet Black de ce lac aux Inferi, elle était tombée raide morte. Cela avait été un choc pour les Lupin ; elle était jeune et en bonne santé, il n'y avait pas de raison... Ils n'avaient pas repris d'elfe. Des années plus tard, Remus reverrait, soulagé, le gros chat orange. Lui, au moins, n'avait pas subi le même sort que Merrïm. Le sacrifice de la pauvre créature n'avait donc été pas vain._

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Donc ! Attention, note massive en approche. Cet O.S se base sur deux théories ; « Draco loup-garou » et « Regulus Pattenrond ». Je vous laisse vous renseigner dessus si vous ne les connaissiez pas. Pour la première, je n'ai pas vraiment d'argument contre, si ce n'est que je vois mal comment Draco aurait pu séduire et épouser une Sang-Pur comme Astoria et qu'aucune allusion ne soit faite à la nature paternelle via Scorpius par la suite. Pour la seconde, c'est une autre histoire. L'argument contre pourrait être que l'incroyable intelligence de Pattenrond est expliquée par le fait qu'il soit un peu fléreur cependant... Comme j'aime _beaucoup_ Regulus et que JE VEUX QU'IL VIVE BON SANG, alors je suis plutôt une défenseure de cette théorie. Alors, à toutes les personnes qui me disent « Regulus est brun et Pattenrond est roux »... Hm. Déjà, « Regulus » est le nom d'une toile de la constellation du lion et à quoi ressemble Pattenrond ? Un lion, merci. Ensuite... Rita est blonde, pas son scarabée. De plus, supposons qu'un sorcier se change en tigre, alors le tigre demeurera roux et noir -ou blanc et noir-, peu importe la couleur de cheveux du sorcier, sinon ce serait complètement débile. De même, s'il se change en panthère, l'animal sera noir, que le sorcier soit blond, roux, brun... Donc ; la couleur du poil de l'animal est indépendante de celle des cheveux du sorcier. Après, pourquoi Regulus n'aurait pas rejoint l'Ordre du Pheonix ? Là... je n'ai pas encore d'argument pour l'expliquer. MAIS RIEN A FAIRE ! LAISSEZ MON REGULUS VIVRE ! T^T**


End file.
